Episode 5359 (29th July 2009)
Plot Determined to stop Rodney getting back together with Diane, Val puts her plan into action dolling herself up to go and seduce Rodney. He's bemused by her provocative attire and is stunned when she reveals she's still in love with him. As Val pursues Rodney extolling her feelings for him, he struggles to get away and rejects her advances telling her to control herself! However, when Val lies that Eric isn’t satisfying her needs and hints she's his for the taking, he finally relents to a kiss. Val pulls away triumphant that she's proved he's not serious about Diane. Rodney's baffled and tells her he and Diane have already decided they can never be more than friends. Val's flummoxed and tries to defend her actions claiming she was trying to protect her sister, but Rodney's furious and threatens to let everyone know that she just cheated on her husband to try and ruin her sister's happiness. Val's horrified as Rodney kicks her out telling her she's gone too far this time. Faye is perplexed when she receives the keys to a brand new car through her letter box. Ryan suggests it's a bribe from Mark, but when she confronts him about it he angrily asserts it's nothing to do with him although he’d buy her a fleet of cars if it’ll encourage her to leave! Cain finally lets her know that he bought the car as a moving in present but she's unimpressed by his grand gesture and tells him she's not that easily bought, before dropping the keys at his feet. Meanwhile, Edna is getting increasingly worried by Lily’s carefree new attitude to life and when she orders a flaming sambuca at the Woolpack, Edna's sure Eddy is a bad influence on her sister. Later, Alan reveals his plans to go away with Eddy and as Edna talks to him about the reality of life on the road, he starts to realise travelling might not be for him. Cast Regular cast *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Lexi King - Sally Oliver *Carl King - Tom Lister *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jake Doland - James Baxter *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp Guest cast *Eddy Fox - Paul Darrow Locations *Church Lane *Jacobs Fold - Exterior *Main Street *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Café Hope - Café *Windsor & Dingle - Garage *Home Farm - Hallway *Brook Cottage - Front garden and living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,450,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes